1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ankle brace device, and specifically to an ankle brace that is easily put on and minimizes interference with walking.
2. Related Art
Ankle orthoses have become a standard treatment for orthopedic foot and ankle problems. Most are bulky and entirely rigid. Typically, a plurality of straps are required for attachment about the foot and ankle. These devices are cumbersome and time-consuming to apply and diminish proprioception while ambulating because the heel is covered by the device. Further, these devices are difficult to wear with standard footwear, leaving an individual self-consciously wearing only one shoe and an unsightly brace.
What is needed, but has not yet been provided, is an ankle brace which is easy to put on, which provides necessary support, which provides a comfortable fit, and which allows for easy walking.